


Draco and Harry's Twelve Days of Christmas

by Gemfae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfae/pseuds/Gemfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco return home after Christmas Dinner with the Weasley’s, where Draco has a surprise for his boyfriend. Starting a new tradition he gives Harry one gift a day, celebrating the Twelve Days of Christmas from December 25th through January 5th. Kinky, romantic, frustrating and amusing, every day brings a new surprise, all culminating on the fifth of January with something Harry never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco and Harry's Twelve Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hogwartsvixxxen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hogwartsvixxxen).



> I had a hard time choosing a prompt because they were all interesting, but I finally settled on the 12 Days of Christmas. I tried to balance the kinky with some romance and I had a lot of fun coming up with the presents; I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

[ ](http://www.sherv.net/)

**December 25**

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

“Ah, home,” Draco sighed as he opened the door to Grimmauld Place, “Dark and dreary though it may be, you can’t deny how peaceful it is after spending the evening with the horde.”

“The horde?” Harry laughed, closing the door and activating the wards before following Draco into the living room, “Come on Dray; it wasn’t that bad. You and Ron only had three arguments, and you didn’t even hex each other this time.”

“Only because someone stole my wand,” Draco shot him a glare, “You can’t tell me that the mass of confusion never gives you a headache.”

“I like it,” Harry shrugged, “Christmas with the Weasley’s is far better than any of the Christmases I had growing up.” Harry stretched his arms and yawned, “Want to head up to bed?”

“Actually, I have one more present for you tonight,” Draco said, a sly smirk on his face, “I thought we could start our own tradition this year with the Twelve Days of Christmas, which are traditionally from December 25th-January 5th.”

“Our own tradition?” Harry smiled at his boyfriend, “I’d like that. Oh!” His face fell, “But I didn’t get you anything for the Twelve Days.”

“Don’t worry,” Draco said, “I am certain I will enjoy your gifts just as much as you do. Why don’t you go upstairs and change out of those clothes, and I’ll get your present; stay in the bathroom until I call you.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek before turning to the stairs. 

After the war Harry had moved into Grimmauld Place, taking the master suite for himself. For the first few months he had locked himself up in the gloomy house, until the trials when he had went out to speak on behalf of Draco and Narcissa. Afterwards he had intended to go back to his brooding, but Draco would have none of it; the blond had harassed Harry into spending time with him, and what started as a tentative friendship quickly became something much more. The two former rivals began dating a year after the Final Battle, and six months into their relationship Draco had moved into Grimmauld Place with Harry. This was their first Christmas together, and Harry had never enjoyed the season more.

Harry hummed under his breath as he changed out of his Weasley Christmas sweater and into his pajamas. Once he changed, Harry hopped up onto the counter and waited for Draco to call him out. As he waited, Harry wondered whether he should go out the next day and get some presents for Draco; he would feel guilty if he was receiving presents but not giving any in return. 

“Okay Harry,” Draco called through the door, interrupting his thoughts, “Come on out.” Harry hopped off the counter and entered the bedroom, coming to a complete stop and frowning when he saw the box waiting for him.

“No pouting,” Draco ordered before Harry could say anything, “Open it first.”

“But Dray-”

“No,” Draco interrupted, narrowing his eyes, “Don’t argue; just open it.”

“Fine,” Harry huffed, walking over to his present, “I hope you don’t expect me to keep it in here though; it takes up too much room.” Draco’s only response was a smirk, so Harry shook his head and examined his gift. The box was bigger than him, taller even than Draco who was five inches taller than Harry, and wrapped in green paper with a gold bow. Harry reached up to pull the ribbon, and then stepped back as the sides of the box fell down to reveal a…

“A tree?” Harry tilted his head to the side as he circled his gift, “A tree with a…some sort of sling?”

“It’s a sex swing in a pear tree,” Draco replied, stepping up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around the brunet’s waist, “What do you say we give it a try, hmm?” Draco kissed the back of his neck and slid his hands up to begin working on the buttons of Harry’s pajama top.

“A sex swing?” Harry laughed breathlessly as he leaned his back to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulder, exposing more of his neck to that hot mouth, “Oh that feels…” Harry trailed off and turned around in Draco’s arms, tilting his face up for a kiss as he let Draco slip the pajama top off his shoulders. Draco trailed his hands over Harry’s lithe torso as he leaned down to claim the brunet’s full lips; he kept the kiss soft and almost chaste, a stark contrast to the way his hands possessively roamed Harry’s chest. Harry moaned and leaned into the touch while simultaneously trying to remove Draco’s shirt. After several minutes Harry succeeded, but before he could reflect on his success Draco stepped back.

“Do you want a spell?” The blond asked, “Or do you want me to prepare you myself.”

“Spell,” Harry replied, “I don’t want to wait.” Draco gave him a lascivious grin and stepped forward to claim his lips in a short, passionate kiss before guiding Harry back over to the tree. Within seconds Harry’s pajama bottoms were on the floor and he was standing in all his glory before his gift. The swing was attached to one of the tree branches, and Harry realized that, once he got in it, he would be at the perfect height for Draco to shag him. Examining the swing for a moment he quickly realized it could be used for more than one position.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked Draco, “Facing or-”

“Facing me,” Draco interrupted, “I want to see your face. If you hold onto the bar and sit here,” Draco pointed to the different parts of the swing, “then I can help you put your legs through the stirrups. Once you get settled I’ll use the spells, okay?” Harry nodded and proceeded to get into the swing; once his thighs were securely in the stirrups he leaned back, feeling a rush of adrenaline when it seemed like he might fall, and then he shivered when Draco cast the stretching and lubricating charm on him.

“I don’t need any more prep,” Harry said when he felt a finger circling his hole, “Come on, Dray.” 

“So impatient,” Draco tsked, ignoring Harry’s words and sinking his index finger knuckle deep in his lovers loosened hole; the spell had stretched Harry enough that he was immediately able to insert a second finger, and he quickly used his other hand to begin stroking Harry’s cock before the brunet could complain again. “You look so gorgeous,” Draco said, “and I love the sounds you make; so needy…” Harry gasped when those clever fingers touched something inside him that made his breath catch and his muscles tighten, moaning when Draco continued to stroke over that spot as his other hand worked his cock.

“Dray,” Harry moaned, “Want you…please!”

“Soon,” Draco leaned forward to kiss the smooth column of his throat; he sucked and nibbled at the unblemished skin, making a dark hickey before trailing kisses down the smooth chest-still lightly muscled from playing Quidditch for six years-and then kneeling to take Harry’s weeping cock into his mouth, making the brunet cry out as Draco swallowed him to the root.

“Oh! Don’t…don’t stop!” Harry’s hands tightened on the strap he was holding and he brought his legs over Draco’s shoulder to bring the blond closer. “So close!” Draco hummed around his mouthful, then drew back to run his tongue around the bulbous tip before descending again; his fingers continued to move over Harry’s prostate, and his boyfriends tight channel clenched around them. Heat began to coil in Harry’s stomach, and then he was coming down his boyfriends’ throat. 

Draco hummed and swallowed, continuing to stroke Harry’s prostate until his lover went limp in the swing; he gave one last lick to the twitching member before pulling away and sliding his fingers free. Draco stood and quickly positioned his cock so that the head was pressing lightly against Harry’s slightly loosened opening; he gripped Harry’s thighs and slowly pushed in, drawing a long, low moan from the brunet, who was still boneless after his orgasm. When he was fully seated, Draco leaned forward to claim Harry’s lips in a passionate kiss; Harry responded eagerly, then gasped as Draco pulled out and thrust back inside in a quick, smooth motion.

Draco was able to use the swing to alter their position so that he could maintain the kiss while thrusting in and out of his boyfriend. The tight heat surrounding him was amazing, and when Harry tore his mouth away to catch his breath Draco began pressing hot kisses to the smooth neck, lovingly worshipping the man before him. Harry’s legs were wrapped tightly around the blond’s waist, and he was panting softly as he tried to match Draco’s thrusts. Soon Draco had located his prostate once again, and he was able to brush over it repeatedly, making Harry moan and whimper as he approached orgasm.

“So hot,” Draco whispered, nibbling on his ear, “Love being in you…seeing you come undone…knowing it’s because of me.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed breathlessly, “You…all you. Dray! So close!” Harry tilted his head beseechingly, and Draco happily obliged, leaning in to capture his lips in another kiss before wrapping a hand around Harry’s hardened member. Harry tore his mouth away, panting and looking at his lover with eyes so dark they were nearly black, and then he cried out his pleasure as he came for the second time that night.

The feel of Harry’s tight passage clenching around him was all it took for Draco to follow his lover into ecstasy. He thrust inside a few more times, eyes closed and fingers clutching Harry’s hips hard enough to bruise, and then he stiffened, spilling his seed deep inside his lover’s welcoming body. Draco collapsed on top of his boyfriend and littered his neck and chest with kisses, Harry’s name falling from his lips like a prayer.

“I love you too, Dray,” Harry said once he had caught his breath; he laughed softly before adding, “Think you can help me out of here now, though? I’m in desperate need of a shower…or at least a cleaning charm.”

“No sense of romance,” Draco sniffed, pressing one last kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth, “Alright then; up you get.” Draco helped him out of the sex swing before casting cleaning charms on both of them, as well as the sex swing. “I’ll have a house elf move this in the morning,” he gestured at the tree as they climbed into bed, “Did you at least enjoy your present?”

“I’m not going to answer such a ridiculous question,” Harry replied, “If my two orgasms weren’t proof enough of my enjoyment then I don’t know what is.” He paused for a moment and then leaned over to kiss Draco on the cheek before settling down with his head on Draco’s chest. “Thank you, Dray. And now I don’t feel as guilty about not getting you anything.”

“Good,” Draco said, wrapping his arms around the brunet, “and just think-you get eleven more before I’m finished.” Harry hmm’d in agreement and then yawned.

“Well, if the rest of them are anything like this gift I’ll definitely sleep well,” he said, “Good night, Dray.”

“’Night, lover,” Draco replied, reaching over to grab his wand and douse the lights. Within moments both boys were fast asleep.

_…a sex swing in a pear tree._

[ ](http://www.sherv.net/)

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

The next morning Draco had a house elf take the Pear Tree out to the greenhouse until it was warm enough to be planted outside. The sex swing went in the playroom connected to his and Harry’s room; the playroom was where they kept most of the toys that they didn’t want any friends or family members to stumble across and it was warded so that it would open only for the two of them. 

After a leisurely breakfast and lunch, Draco persuaded Harry to go visit his godson, Teddy, so that the blond could get his second gift set up. Harry obliged, staying at the Tonks’ for supper and returning home late in the evening. 

When he arrived home, Harry was surprised to find the house apparently empty, but then he saw the trail of rose petals leading up the stairs. The petals were a deep, rich red and as he stepped on them they released a heady fragrance. Harry followed the trail of petals up the stairs, through the bedroom and into the bathroom (which Draco had insisted on remodeling) where he found fragrant steam rising from the garden tub; more of the red rose petals were scattered on top of the water. The bathroom was illuminated by candles, and there was a tray beside the tub which had a bottle of wine and two glasses, as well as a covered dish. Harry looked around for Draco, but instead saw a note on the tray:

‘Harry,

Go ahead and enjoy your bath; I have to finish setting up the rest of your present, but I will join you shortly.

Love,

Draco.’

Harry smiled as he stripped off his clothes, remembering to throw them in the hamper this time. He sank down into the tub with a sigh, leaning back against the side he tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he let the warm water relax his muscles. He vaguely heard soft sounds coming from the bedroom, but resisted the urge to peak and see what Draco was up to; after growing up with the Dursley’s, Harry had learned to appreciate any gifts he received, and he would respect Draco’s desire to surprise him.

It was only about ten minutes later when Harry heard footsteps in the bathroom, and the sound of clothes dropping on the floor, before he felt the water move as someone joined him. Opening his eyes Harry saw Draco sitting across from him wearing an indulgent smile. Harry stretched his arms above his head and then moved through the water, straddling Draco’s lap and giving him a passionate kiss.

“This is wonderful,” he whispered as he pulled away, “Never thought you would do something so romantic.”

“Malfoy’s are romantic,” Draco said petulantly, “but only when we know it is deserved and will be appreciated. You like it then?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded, “I haven’t tried the wine yet though.” 

Draco urged Harry to turn around so that they were sitting back-to-chest and then he summoned the bottle of wine and the two glasses; Harry caught the glasses and held them as Draco poured, and then Draco sent the bottle back over to the tray, before summoning the covered dish. Draco removed the cover to reveal several small chocolates with sugared rose petals and violets on top, as well as some fresh strawberries and a bowl of whip cream with rose petals in it; setting the dish to hover, he set his wand aside and then selected a sugared rose chocolate, pressing it against Harry’s lips.

Harry opened his mouth to accept the chocolate and he hummed in appreciation at the taste, following it up with a sip of the wine.

“You should drink it slowly,” Draco cautioned, “If you drink the rose wine too quickly it can taste very cloying.” He took a sip of his own wine, and then offered Harry another chocolate, this one with a violet on top.

“The violets taste sweeter,” Harry commented as he reached over to grab a chocolate and offer it to Draco, who managed to lick Harry’s fingers before he could pull them away. Draco hummed in agreement, and then selected a strawberry, dipping it in the whip cream before offering it to Harry. 

The two lovers took turns feeding each other chocolates and strawberries until the tray was empty and they had re-filled their glasses twice, and then they decided to get out of the bath. Draco got out first and dried off, before helping Harry towel off as well. Harry poured them each another glass of wine, and then allowed Draco to lead him into the bedroom; he stopped at the doorway, eyes wide as he took in the sight of the room. 

To start with, the floor was completely covered in red rose petals, which were held down by a silver net. The walls were draped with burgundy curtains, and a large chandelier now hung above the bed, with three tiers of red candles. There were two sconces on the wall above the bed to cast more light, and the bed itself was draped in silver satin with a handful of rose petals scattered across it. The fireplace was lit as well, giving the room a soft warmth.

“Draco…” Harry trailed off, “It’s…this is amazing.” Draco’s only response was to smile and gently tug on his hand, leading him further into the room. As they walked across the floor Harry realized that the rose petals were two or three inches thick and he bounced lightly as he walked; he took a sip of his wine, and felt his head spin pleasantly with the combination of warmth, alcohol, and the heady fragrance of crushed rose petals. 

When they reached the bed, Draco set his wine glass down, and Harry took another sip before doing the same. He allowed Draco to guide him onto the bed, and the feel of rose petals and satin sheets against his bare skin was exquisite. Harry sat against the headboard, propped up by a mound of silver-and-red encased pillows, and Draco took a moment to look at him, the heat in his gaze making Harry blush, before climbing onto the bed and straddling his lover.

Harry reflexively put his hands on Draco’s waist, and moaned softly as their erections brushed together. Draco held out his hand and wordlessly summoned his glass of wine; he took a sip and swallowed, and then took another sip and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry’s and sharing the wine with him. Harry tilted his head back, accepting the heady wine and the eager tongue that followed. As their tongues dueled for dominance, Harry felt Draco shifting on top of him, and then a slick hand grasped his cock, the firm grip making him arch up into his lover. Draco chuckled into his mouth, and then drew away, gently urging Harry to lie down. The brunet willingly complied, and then watched with hooded eyes as Draco picked up a bottle of oil-Harry could smell the fragrance of roses again-and reached behind himself.

Draco rarely bottomed; Harry enjoyed being able to let go, and Draco enjoyed the feeling of being in control. Tonight, however, it looked like Harry was going to be the one inside his amazing boyfriend for a change, and the sight of Draco preparing himself was so arousing he found himself arching his hips in his eagerness.

“Patience, Love,” Draco laughed, leaning forward with one hand on Harry’s chest to balance himself while the other guided Harry’s eager cock to his tight opening. He lowered himself slowly, maintaining eye contact as long as possible; when he finally had Harry in hi as far as he could go, Draco threw his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling.

“You feel so good inside me,” Draco moaned, shifting slightly, “So big…”

“You’re so tight,” Harry responded, clenching his hands in the sheets as he fought to stay still, “Gods, Draco! I feel like I’m on fire!” Draco opened his eyes and smiled down at him, then summoned his wine again. He placed a hand under Harry’s neck, carefully pouring the wine into his mouth before taking a sip himself. As he started to put the glass back, a wicked grin crossed his face and instead he tilted the glass; Harry gasped and arched as the chilled wine spilled over his chest, the cold liquid causing his nipples to immediately harden.

“Draco!” he protested, slightly breathless from the shock of it; before he could make any further protests, Draco leaned forward and licked up the spilled wine, carelessly letting the empty glass fall to the floor. He circled Harry’s nipples with his tongue, diligently cleaning each one, before lightly pinching one between thumb and forefinger as he took the other one between his teeth, applying a gentle pressure that had Harry squirming beneath him. 

“Draco…move,” Harry moaned, raising his hips. Draco smirked again and sat up, putting both hands on Harry’s chest as he lifted himself up, and then let gravity pull him back down. Harry put his hands on Draco’s hips to help as the blond slowly raised and lowered himself a few times until he got used to it.

“Come on, Luv,” Draco drew his nails lightly down Harry’s chest, “Help me out.” Harry nodded and bent his knees so that he was able to thrust up as Draco came down; the new angle enable him to hit Draco’s prostate, and his lover tilted his head back as he rode Harry. 

“So close,” Harry panted after just a few minutes; they did this so rarely that he was already on the verge of orgasm, and a particularly loud moan from Draco told him the blond was close as well. Draco dug his nails into Harry’s chest, causing the man beneath him to hiss at the slight pain, but the burning in those grey eyes more than made up for it. Harry jerked his hips faster as he felt his orgasm approach; Draco brought one hand away from Harry’s chest and used it to stroke himself, keeping his gaze focused on his lover.

“Harry…coming!” Draco arched, his white seed splattering on Harry’s chest, and the tightening muscles around his cock had Harry following soon after. He closed his eyes and arched one final time holding Draco firmly in place as his orgasm overtook him; as his muscles relaxed he felt something soft fall on his face, and opening his eyes he saw dozens of rose petals drifting down from the ceiling to cover him and Draco. The sight brought a grin to Harry’s face, and he leaned up for a kiss as Draco moved off of him; the kiss was soft and sweet, and Harry found himself thankful for the man in his arms. 

When they finally broke the kiss to breathe, Draco reached over and grabbed his wand, casting a cleaning charm on both of them.

“The rose petals?” Harry asked as he draped himself over Draco’s chest.

“They can wait until tomorrow,” Draco replied, “When I wake up in the morning, I want the first thing I see to be rose petals in your hair.” Another soft kiss preventing Harry from replying, and then they lay there in comfortable silence as the candles died out and the warmth of the fire lulled them to sleep.

_…a room full of roses._

[ ](http://www.sherv.net/)

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

Harry’s third present from Draco was a romantic day trip to Italy. They started the day with breakfast at a small Italian bar**, where they sat at a small corner table and had fresh coffee and croissants. After breakfast they wandered the ruins of Ancient Rome (since witches and wizards liked to frequent the ruins, Draco had cast disillusionment charms on both of them), including some that were warded against Muggles; the wards were erected at the same time that the monuments had originally been built, indicating that the magical people of Ancient Rome had been very powerful.

After viewing the ruins, the two had walked through the marketplaces in Florence and Milan, and had lunch at a caffé, sitting on the patio and watching people go by. Draco took him to a gelateria where he sampled gelato for the first time, and then they toured a vineyard in Tuscany, after which they went down to a small seaside town and walked along the shore. For supper they went to a ristorante in Venice (and Harry realized for the first time how many different types of restaurants there were in Italy; it could get very confusing!), where they had…Harry couldn’t remember the name of it, but Draco said it translated to a “tasting menu”, which allowed them to taste two different dishes for four courses, plus a desert, a glass of wine each, and an espresso. Afterwards they went for a moonlit gondola ride complete with serenade; the gondolier was a wizard, and so they were able to travel the waterways without being bothered by other tourists. Sometime during the gondola ride Harry fell asleep, and when he awoke he was in his bed, wrapped in Draco’s arms.

_…a romantic trip._

[ ](http://www.sherv.net/)

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

Harry wasn’t too sure he appreciated his fourth present. He woke up the morning after the amazing trip to Italy to find his hands bound to the headboard of the bed, and his amazing boyfriend giving him a blow job. Then, just when he felt himself tensing to come, he felt a constriction around the base of his cock, preventing his release.

When he protested, Draco informed him that his present wasn’t the locking cock ring-which could only be removed by Draco thanks to the spells he had put on it-but the amazing orgasm he would have later that night. Harry tried to protest further, but Draco kissed him until he forgot about his complaint, at least temporarily. He tried to argue several more times once Draco had released his bindings, but each time Draco found some way to distract him, until he finally gave in-although it was with ill-grace.

The two lovers spent the day in their rooms, with Draco lavishing attention on Harry, kissing and cuddling him. They read together, a series of what Hermione called ‘smut novels’ that only served to further arouse Harry. Several times he cursed his blond boyfriend, but he had to admit-if only to himself-that he was eagerly anticipating what was sure to be a mind-blowing orgasm.

After dinner Harry let Draco bind him to the bed once more, after threatening the blond with bodily injury if he didn’t take the stupid cock ring off soon. Draco had merely chuckled and proceeded to kiss him senseless, before sliding down and kissing and licking every inch of his body. Only when Harry was reduced to moans and pleas, did Draco finally remove the cock ring; he licked the tip of Harry’s cock and then took the entire six inches in his mouth. Harry arched and came, spilling himself down his boyfriends throat; Draco eagerly swallowed everything his lover had to offer, and then removed the bindings again. He cast a cleaning charm, and rubbed some healing salve on Harry’s wrists, even though the bindings had been charmed not to leave marks. As Harry relaxed into his arms, he commented that the orgasm had been amazing, and then added that Draco had better never use that cock ring on him again…at least, not for such a long period of time.

_…an amazing orgasm._

[ ](http://www.sherv.net/)

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

“Morning, Luv,” Draco greeted as Harry came downstairs the next morning, “Harry…you aren’t mad at me for yesterday, are you?” Harry looked up from fixing his coffee, green eyes wide with surprise.

“What? No,” he laughed softly, “I’m not mad. I was rather irritated yesterday, but the orgasm was everything you promised it would be, so I forgive you.” He picked up a pastry and kissed Draco on the cheek before taking the seat next to him. “I still don’t think I needed to have it on all day, though.”

“Perhaps I did go a little overboard,” Draco conceded, “I had a specific gift in mind for you today, but since we used the cock ring yesterday maybe I should give you something…less intense.”

“You mean less kinky?” Harry shook his head as he sipped his coffee, “Draco, we’re young and resilient; I’m sure I can handle anything you want to give me.”

“Oh, is that so?” one pale eyebrow arched, “Very well; don’t complain to me later then. Your gift will have to wait until tonight; what would you like to do today.”

“I don’t know,” Harry frowned thoughtfully, then his face lit up as he thought of something he’d always wanted to try, “Dray…have you ever gone ice skating?”

It turned out that there was a skating rink in Diagon Alley, so Draco took him there. First, of course, they had to buy skates as Draco refused to use skates that had been worn by others before him. Luckily, there were only a few styles of skates to choose from, so it didn’t take Draco half a day to finish shopping.

When they entered the doorway to Luna’s Skating Utopia, they were greeted by the owner herself.

“Hello Harry,” Luna smiled dreamily, “Hello Draco. I was so glad to see that the cinnadoms finally stopped bothering you two, although now I hear your house is infested with nargles. Still, nargles are better than cinnadoms, wouldn’t you agree, Draco?”

“Whatever you say, Loon-er, Luna,” Draco said, “Harry has never been skating before; how much is admission?”

“Sixteen sickles a piece,” Luna replied promptly, “but, since you are my friends, I will let you both in for sixteen sickles; I wouldn’t charge anything, only I want to give the money to Daddy so he can search for the crumple-horned snorack.”

“Of course,” Harry nodded as Draco counted out the money, “I understand completely.” Luna hummed absently as she picked out two silver bracelets and secured them around Harry and Draco’s wrists.

“If you leave, these will allow you back in at any time today,” she informed them, “Also, they are charmed so that you can have free snacks from the vendors and one free meal; you will have to pay for the drinks, though.”

“Thank you, Luna,” Draco said, leading Harry away as the next customers came in. They walked down a small hallway to a locker-area, where they sat down and put their skates on. Draco helped Harry lace his skates-and then spent ten minutes convincing him to keep his scarf and gloves on-and then they went through a large archway. The archway was charmed so that you couldn’t see inside, and once they passed through it Harry’s jaw dropped at the sight before him.

“This is…wow!” he said, looking around him, “I thought it would be like a Muggle skating rink, but this is so much better.” 

“Of course this is better,” Draco sniffed, “I can’t imagine why you would believe otherwise.” Harry ignored the snotty comment-it was just typical Draco, after all-and allowed the blond to lead him away from the archway and onto the ice. Harry was pleased to find that-just like flying-ice skating came naturally to him, and so he was able to look around as Draco steered them around the ice.

Instead of a circular ice rink surrounded by plexiglass walls, this ice rink looked as if they were still outside, in a village. There was a large frozen lake in the middle of the area, and the ‘road’ leading up to it was frozen. On either side of the road, and at regular intervals around the edge of the lake, there were small stands offering food and drink. At the far end of the lake was what appeared to be a small shack, but Draco informed him it was actually the restaurant.

The two spent several hours at the skating arena, and Harry was glad for his scarf and gloves as it was actually colder in here than it was outside. Draco bought them some roasted chestnuts and butterbeer when they got cold. They ate lunch in the restaurant, and afterwards they went home to relax in front of the fire. Supper was a simple meal made by Kreacher, who was getting too old to do much but still insisted on serving Harry whenever he had a sit down dinner, and then they showered and went to the bedroom.

After his shower, Harry saw a small gold box sitting on the bed and, after a nod from Draco, he picked it up and slowly untied the ribbon.

“You said something about this being intense,” Harry recalled from the conversation at breakfast, “Just how intense?”

“You’ll have to open it to find out,” Draco smirked, then added, “But if you don’t feel like you’re up to playing with them tonight, we don’t have to. You don’t necessarily have to use your gift the same night I give it to you.” Harry gave him a suspicious look before dropping his gaze as he lifted the lid of his gift; looking inside, he frowned in puzzlement.

“I-are these ornaments?” he questioned, “I mean, they’re amazing, but...what are they for?” In the box were six slender objects, made of metal, although all were different sizes. There were two miniature brooms, two miniature wands, and two miniature roses. The detail on each was exquisite, from the individual twigs on the broomsticks to the tiny dew drops on the rose petals.

“Well, I suppose they could be considered ornaments,” Draco said, amused, “but they are ornaments for your cock.” Harry remained confused for another moment, then his eyes widened in understanding as he looked back into the box.

“Oh,” he said softly, “These are…they’re sounds? But they look so different from the other ones we have.” He picked up one of the broomsticks and held it gently in his hand; it had a slight weight to it, and it thrummed with magic.

“They were made especially for you,” Draco replied, “I went to Three W’s Triple X store and had them commissioned.” Three W’s Triple X store was Fred and George Weasley’s new adult shop; the name was just different enough that Molly could pretend her sons were not the proprietors. It had only been open since October, and it was already doing exceptionally; as Harry had enabled them to start their first business, Fred and George frequently gave him samples of new products.

“I’m still not sure how I feel about the twins making our sex toys,” Harry said with bemusement, “but…I’d like to use these tonight. They have magic in them.”

“No, I won’t tell you what the magic does,” Harry stuck out his tongue at Draco’s response, “I think it will be better for you to just experience it.” He stepped forward to take the box out of Harry’s hand and place it on the nightstand, before urging the shorter man to lie back on the bed. 

Once he was settled Draco joined him, and initiated a kiss to help Harry relax. He engaged Harry’s tongue in an erotic dance, and tangled his hands in the thick brunet locks, giving small tugs that had Harry gasping into his mouth. Strong arms wrapped around his neck, and Draco allowed one of his hands to trail down from Harry’s locks to his shoulder; he circled one of Harry’s nipples and then applied light pressure with his thumb and forefinger, pulling on it until Harry mewled softly, then allowed his hand to drop lower. He lightly trailed his fingers down Harry’s side, causing Harry to squirm at the slight tickling sensation, and then caressed his smooth abs, tugging lightly on the hair leading down to Harry’s member, which was erect and brushing against Draco’s stomach.

Draco pulled away from the kiss, his lips and teeth following the same path that his hand had taken earlier; he kissed and nibbled until Harry was writhing beneath him, and then picked up the sounds. He and Harry hadn’t played with sounds in a while, so he chose one of the wands, as they were the slimmest.

“Which size do you think you can take?” he asked Harry, letting his green-eye lover look at them. The larger of the two wands was made of a dark, almost black, ‘wood’ while the smaller was made of a lighter ‘wood’. Harry licked his lips, and then gestured at the dark wand. Draco nodded and put the other sound back, before picking coating Harry’s chosen sound with a thin layer of oil. He leaned down to kiss his lover again briefly, before sitting up; he grasped Harry’s cock firmly, and slowly slid the sound in. Harry gasped as the sound first penetrated him, biting his bottom lip against the piercing pain. 

“I’m okay,” he said when Draco stopped sliding it in, “It’s just been a while. Go on.” Draco nodded and slid the sound the rest of the way in; only when he was done did Harry think to ask a question; “Dray? Why did the handle side go in first?”

“That’s part of the secret,” Draco replied with a smirk; the wand sounds had been designed so that the handle went in first, as it was only slightly thicker than the shaft, and at the tip of the wand was a clear glass star that was supposed to represent a spell being cast. “Are you okay, Luv?” Harry nodded, and Draco grasped the sound, sliding it out slowly before letting gravity pull it back down. As Draco manipulated the sound, sliding it in and out smoothly, Harry could do nothing but gasp at the warring sensations of pleasure and pain that brought him closer to the edge.

He was unprepared when Draco abandoned the sound and urged him to turn over, on hands and knees with his ass in the air. Strong hands massaged his cheeks, his lower back, and the backs of his thighs before they dropped away. Moments later Harry felt the familiar tingling of an intimate cleansing spell, and then the hands were back, spreading his cheeks as a tongued laved his crack. Harry buried his face in his arms, then gasped as the sound began vibrating inside his cock. Draco nipped his ass cheek teasingly, and then his tongue began to lap at his hole.

As Draco pushed his tongue through the tight ring of muscle, the sound then began to move; in addition to vibrating it slid slowly in and out. The sensations were overwhelming, and Harry found himself needing and unable to come; trapped by his need, the only things real to him were Draco, his hands, his mouth, and the need for release. He gave himself up to the feeling, cries muffled by his arms, as Draco’s tongue speared him, thrusting in and out, loosening and lubricating his hole. The tongue slipped out and was replaced by a finger, which worked to stretch Harry more; after a few minutes another finger was added, and they scissored inside him, before holding him open so that Draco could resume his earlier ministrations.

“Draco,” Harry moaned, pressing his hips back, “Please!” Draco sat up, allowing his fingers to continue moving within his boyfriend as he pressed tiny, biting kisses at the base of Harry’s spine.

“What do you want, Luv?” Draco asked teasingly, angling his fingers just so and making Harry arch in pleasure.

“Want you!” Harry replied, “Now!” Draco chuckled softly and pulled his fingers free before lining himself up; he had already slicked his member with the lubricant, so he was able to push in, moaning lowly at the feeling of being sheathed in such a tight heat. When he was in as far as he could go Draco stopped and draped himself over Harry, pressing soft kisses to his shoulders until the brunet began squirming beneath him. Draco straightened up and pulled out, and then slammed back in, setting a slow, forceful pace that had Harry writhing beneath him.

“Gods!” Harry gasped, “Need to come…Dray!” Draco tightened his fingers on Harry’s hips and increased the pace.

“The sound is charmed,” he informed the brunet, panting as he struggled to find that one spot, “When you reach the point where you can’t take anymore, you’ll be able to come. Hold on;” Draco pulled out, gently shushing Harry as he urged him onto his back once more. He quickly repositioned himself and thrust back inside, this time finding Harry’s prostate immediately. Harry fisted his hands in his own hair, tugging on it to ground himself as waves of pleasure crashed into him. The vibrations in his cock, the feeling of his prostate being stimulated, and the added stimulation of Draco’s grey eyes locked on his proved to be too much and Harry arched his back, closing his eyes as his orgasm hit; he felt the sound tingle, and forced his eyes open, only to see that sparks were shooting out of it, green and gold lights flashing on the ceiling. Draco continued to shag him through the orgasm, and when Harry finally collapsed, spent, Draco held him down, thrusting hard and fast until he came, filling Harry up with his hot cum.

Harry lost track of time for a few minutes, and when he came back it was to find himself in Draco’s arms; a cleaning spell had already been cast and the sound put away, and the blond was carding his fingers through Harry’s locks.

“That was perfect,” Draco kissed his cheek, “You were perfect, Harry. So amazing; the look on your face, the sounds you make…” Harry turned his head and Draco obliged him with a kiss, chaste and sweet. “I love you, Harry.”

“Love you too, Dray,” Harry replied, sighing in contentment when Draco’s arms wrapped around him. A lazily whispered ‘nox’ turned the lights out, and Harry basked in Draco’s affectionate whispers and kisses until sleep overcame him.

_…a new set of sounds._

[ ](http://www.sherv.net/)

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

The next day Harry’s present was waiting for him immediately after breakfast. It was in the living room, a long, thin package wrapped in red paper with a silver bow. Draco sat in his armchair as Harry examined the present carefully before pulling the ribbon loose. The paper fell away to reveal two polished wooden broom cases, and when Harry opened the top case he found a proto-type Firebolt Lightning. The second case contained the same broom.

“Gee,” Harry teased as he set the case down gently, “I don’t know what I’m going to do with two racing brooms. Maybe I should give one to Ron…” Draco’s eyes narrowed and he scowled for an instant, but then he smirked and shrugged elegantly, taking a sip of his coffee.

“If you like,” he said, “Although then I suppose the snitch I bought to go with those brooms will have to remain nothing more than a tree ornament.” He gestured to the golden snitch that was perched on a branch near the top of the tree and added; “Also, I don’t believe the Quidditch leathers in the hall closet will fit him. However, if you would like to give him the broom you should floo him now; you can spend the day flying while I find someone else to give the other six presents to.”

“I was just kidding,” Harry grinned, crossing the room to stand in front of Draco; he took the blond’s coffee from him and set it on the end table before straddling his lap and kissing him. When he tried to pull back, Draco wrapped one arm around his waist and put the other one on the back of his neck to keep him still as he deepened the kissing, nipping lightly at Harry’s bottom lip.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Draco pouted, “Hurt my feelings, to think that you would rather fly with Weasel than me. I don’t know how I’ll ever get over it.”

“There’s no one I’d rather fly with than you,” Harry said, lightly flicking Draco’s forehead and then grinning at the glare that earned him, “You know I’d rather fly with you any day. Let’s go fly now, and if you beat me to the snitch I’ll let you have a forfeit; anything you want.”

“Alright, Potter,” Draco agreed, “No trying to welch on our bet when I catch the snitch, though.”

“You mean if you catch the snitch,” Harry corrected, sliding off his lap and going to grab one of the brooms, “I’ll even make it easy for you; you only have to catch it one time.”

“Deal,” Draco smirked, picking up the other broom and summoning the snitch, “Come on then; Mother and Father are in France, so we can use the pitch at the Manor.” He summoned the two new sets of Quidditch leathers from the hall closet, and then led Harry over to the fireplace; he tossed in a handful of floo powder and stepped in, holding out his hand for Harry to join him so that they could floo together.

After several hours of flying on the Malfoy’s Quidditch pitch, Harry realized that playing a Seeker’s game was not the same as playing Quidditch. With only two players on the pitch the dynamics were drastically different-and without all the distraction, Draco was much better at locating the snitch. They played ten Seeker’s games altogether, and Draco won six. 

Harry’s forfeit was to give Draco a sensual massage; the massage culminated in Harry rimming his snarky blond lover, who had tolerated Harry’s teasing for only a few minutes before trapping Harry beneath him and sinking his prick into the waiting hole, both imminently grateful for stretching and lubricating charms. Draco had then proceeded to leisurely shag Harry, drawing it out as long as possible before stroking Harry’s cock and pulling him over the edge. Draco had come along with Harry, and collapsed on top of him; Harry was able to reach his wand and clean them both up before they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs. 

_…a brand new racing broom._

[ ](http://www.sherv.net/)

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

“A coupon book?” Harry looked up from his latest gift with confusion showing in his emerald eyes, “Dray, why did you give me…oh.” As he looked back down and flipped through the book, he understood the gift; it was a coupon book, but one that guaranteed the owner of the book certain favors upon request. Harry was amazed at the variety of coupons:

This coupon entitles you to one massage, no strings attached and no sex…unless you request it.

This coupon entitles you to dinner at your favorite restaurant.

Redeem this coupon for a 24-hour slave.

Redeem this coupon for one vacation to any destination and for any length of time that you choose.

This coupon entitles you to revenge against anyone who has hurt you in the past.

Redeem this coupon for sex in whatever position you like, for as long as you like.

This coupon is good for one sexual favor of your choosing.

Redeem this coupon to get out of one shopping trip.

“IOU” Issue this coupon at any time you do not feel like sex, wish to get out of attending an event, or do not wish to participate in any activity. When the coupon is redeemed, you will have to pay your debt in full, in whatever way the bearer of the coupon decides.

The coupons went on and on, and there were multiples of most of them. At the back of the book was a disclaimer, stating that the coupons constituted a binding magical agreement, which meant Draco had to do whatever the coupons said.

“Wow,” Harry said, closing the book, “I never even knew such a thing existed.” It was after dinner, and he and Draco were in the living room to relax for the night.

“They are new,” Draco explained, sitting next to him on the couch and offering a glass of wine, “Fred and George said that Muggles have something similar, only they are used as more of a joke. These coupons are real, and I will give you whatever the coupon says. The twins have a generic coupon book, but I had this one made especially for you. Just mind those IOU coupon’s,” Draco smirked as he took the book and flipped to one, “Once you sign it you are magically bound to do whatever I want when I choose to redeem it.”

“Then I’ll have to be careful not to use them,” Harry retorted, snatching the book back, “You only made the book because you want me to use those IOU’s.”

“Would I do something like that?” Draco asked innocently, and Harry snorted; “Honestly, I was only thinking of you. Next time you want to get out of a trip to the Manor, or if you want me to babysit the Weasley devil spawn, you’ll be thankful for these coupons.”

“Manipulative,” Harry accused with a grin as he flipped through the book though, “I think I’d like to redeem one of these now.” He tore out a coupon and handed it to Draco, who read it with a smirk before setting down his wine glass.

“I suppose you have somewhere in mind?” he asked, standing and taking Harry’s hand. Harry merely grinned in response and led the way out back to the apparition point. 

“Know the coordinates for Buckingham Palace?” Draco’s smirk widened as he nodded and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist before apparating to their destination. As they vanished, the coupon floated to the ground: “Good for one shag anywhere, anytime you want it.”

_…a kinky coupon book._

[ ](http://www.sherv.net/)

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

“I still don’t understand _why_ you were there,” Hermione protested, “I mean, it wasn’t even a popular room; was there something in there that Draco wanted to see?”

“Yes, Harry naked on the bed,” Draco commented as he entered the sitting room where Harry was talking to Hermione through the floo; the blond stood in the doorway, shamelessly staring at Harry’s ass since the other man was lying on his stomach on the floor.

“What did Draco say?”

“Nothing,” Harry said hastily, glaring at his unrepentant boyfriend, “He didn’t say anything…and you really don’t want to know why we were in there. Trust me.”

Yesterday at Buckingham palace had been an amazing experience…until a team of Aurors had appeared. It seemed that the room Harry and Draco had chosen for their romantic tryst was one that had a magical portrait; the witch in the portrait had evidently watched the two lovers and then ran off to her other portrait in the ministry, where she proceeded to raise the alarm that two wizards were desecrating the historic bedchamber. Thankfully, by the time the Aurors had arrived Harry and Draco were dressed, but they were stopped before they could leave. The two had been brought into the Aurors department where Head Auror Robards proceeded to accuse them of performing dark rituals until Kingsley and Hermione had come to speak up for them.

In the end, they had gotten a mild reprimand for using magic in a Muggle area without taking the proper precautions, but didn’t suffer any further consequences. Until, of course, this morning when Hermione had floo-called to find out exactly what had been going on; thankfully no one had told her about just what Harry and Draco had been up to.

“Please, Harry,” Hermione shook her head with a small smile, “The way you’re avoiding talking about it I’d think that you and Draco were-oh. Oh!” Even through the fire Harry could see Hermione’s blush; “Harry James Potter! In Buckingham Palace?! I can’t believe you! That is a historic-”

“Yes, Granger,” Draco interrupted as he sat next to Harry on the floor. “We got the lecture from that portrait yesterday. However, we did not damage anything, so unless you want details-in which case your sex life must be terribly boring, although that wouldn’t surprise me-I am going to end the floo call now. Harry and I have some…business to attend to.” 

“Too much information!” Hermione cried, “Fine! I’m going!” She hastily ended the floo call, and Harry shook his head despairingly at his boyfriend.

“Was that really necessary Draco?”

“It was if you want today’s present,” Draco replied, “I’m locking the floo so we don’t have any more interruptions today.” He locked the floo and then summoned a package from wherever it had been hidden. Harry sat up to accept the present and then spent a few minutes examining it. This package was wrapped in cloth and tied closed with intricate knots; when he opened it Harry found a small wooden chest, which had several lengths of rope in different colors, as well as a metal ring.

“What is this? The Twelve Kinky Days of Christmas?” Harry demanded with a laugh; he had, of course recognized the rope-hadn’t Draco caught him looking at a book on Shibari ***** a few weeks ago?

“Maybe,” Draco replied with a smirk, leaning over his shoulder to finger a length of rope, “Although, for today this is more about the art of Shibari…” Draco pulled out a book and opened it to reveal a certificate for one session with a Shibari artist; “I found a couple in Japan that does photo shoots; if you want to do it they will be here in an hour, and they have signed a magically binding contract not to tell the press about it or release any photos of us without our permission.”

“Photos of us?” Harry questioned, “You mean the photo shoot would be with both of us?”

“Yes,” Draco nodded, “Do you want to do it?”

“Yes,” Harry tilted his head back for a kiss, “I think…this could be fun. How many poses are we doing?”

“As many as you want,” Draco replied, “I arranged for them to stay through lunch, and even for supper if you like. Come on; if we are going to do this we need to shower.”

An hour later Harry and Draco were in the ballroom-which hadn’t been used since before Sirius’ mum had died-with the Hino’s; Masashi and his wife Hiromi were polite and respectful, and once more promised not to share anything from this session with the public unless both Harry and Draco gave permission. Harry’s nerves were eased by the friendly couple, and he only hesitated a moment when Masashi led him away from Draco and behind a partition that had been set up; for the first part of the session, Harry and Draco would be separated.

“Shibari is a beautiful type of art,” Masashi explained after he directed Harry to remove as much clothing as he was comfortable with, “Some of the forms can be achieved by magic, but a true artist can work without it. Hiromi and I do our Shibari using a combination of magic and our own skills. The person being bound is like a canvas, and what we do is accentuate the curves and contours of the body with the rope. Will you trust me to choose the positions?”

“Y-yes,” Harry replied; he had discarded everything except his boxers, but now he slowly removed those as well. “I’m ready.”

“Then let us begin,” Masashi picked up a length of black rope and began giving Harry instructions.

Harry spent the hours leading up to lunch with Masashi binding and photographing him alone. Masashi used his wand to transform their half of the ballroom into different settings so that the backdrop of each photograph was as different as the many ways Harry was bound. By the time they stopped for lunch Harry was glad to be a wizard; all those poses led to sore muscles, and a relaxation potion from Draco was greeted with enthusiasm. After lunch, the partition was taken down, and they spent another few hours with Harry and Draco being photographed together. The Hino’s were then invited to stay for supper, but they declined.

“My mother is watching our children,” Hiromi explained, “We need to return home. It was a pleasure working with you, Harry-san and Draco-san; I hope you enjoy the finished results.”

“It was fun,” Harry grinned, “and I can’t wait to look at the pictures. Maybe…Draco and I might let you have one for your business.”

“We would appreciate that,” Masashi replied, “Even if you wished to have your faces obscured to hide your identities the artwork would still be very helpful in advertising our business; we have a gift for you as well.” He held out his hand and Hiromi handed him a small package wrapped in grey silk.

“It is a book with details on how to create some of the forms,” Hiromi informed them.

“Thank you,” Draco said as he accepted the gift, “If you are looking to advertise, we might know someone who can help. Have you ever heard of Three W’s Triple X?”

“Yes,” Masashi nodded, “They are very popular with the younger witches and wizards; I understand they create magical adult products, and also modify Muggle products.”

“They do,” Draco confirmed, summoning a brochure, “and we are friends with the owners.” Harry cleared his throat and Draco corrected himself with a small glare at his boyfriend; “Very well; Harry is friends with them-at the moment they simply tolerate me because they do not want to make him mad. But,” he glared at Harry again, “They are beginning to warm up to me.”

“Of course they are, Dray,” Harry laughed, taking the brochure from him and handing it to Masashi, “You can take this and decide if you would be interested in a partnership; I’ll show them some of your work, and if everyone is interested I can set up a meeting.”

After a few more minutes of pleasantries the Hino’s left, and Harry and Draco sat down to dinner; Harry was anxious to see the finished pictures, but it took an hour for development and Draco thought it would be better to wait until they could view all of them. Before they left, while Harry and Draco were getting dressed, Masashi and Hiromi had arranged the photos as an art showing so that they were in the ‘most aesthetically pleasing’ arrangement.

Once they had finished dinner, Harry followed Draco back to the ballroom and they began examining the finished art together, walking hand-in-hand through the room.

“It’s amazing,” Harry said as they slowly walked through the room, “I never imagined my body could bend like that…and now that I see the pictures I understand why my muscles are so sore.”

“They are amazing,” Draco agreed, stopping in front of one of the single images of Harry, “I think this one is my favorite of you by yourself.” 

The image he stopped in front of was one where Masashi had used the rope to construct a tree that appeared to be floating in the air, with Harry tangled in the ‘roots’. Harry was lying face up, his near leg bent so that it hid his erection while his far leg was angled downward, toes pointing at the ground. His arms were bent above his head in a pose reminiscent of a ballerina, and the ropes were wrapped all the way down his arms and across the palms of his hand. The ropes crisscrossed his legs, torso and neck, with a single thick strand of rope in his mouth to mimic a gag. Harry’s face was turned towards the camera with his eyes wide and unfocused. To make the image even more dramatic, Masashi and Hiromi had used a specialized development potion so that the entire picture was in black and white-except for Harry’s brilliant emerald eyes.

“That’s funny,” Harry smiled, “because this one is my favorite of you.” He gestured to the image on the left of the one Draco had stopped in front of.

In this image, Hiromi had also constructed a rope tree in the air, and Draco was tangled in the ‘roots’. He was laying on his side, with both knees bent and his cheek was resting on his clasped hands. The rope crisscrossed his body from ankle to wrist, including his neck, with two strands of rope supporting his head. His grey eyes were opened just a crack, and he looked for all the world like he was just awakening from a peaceful sleep. Again, as in Harry’s picture, the only color was Draco’s eyes which were a soft grey.

“You hardly ever look this relaxed,” Harry continued, “I love that expression on your face.” Draco smiled, one of his rare, genuine smiles and pulled Harry into his arms to give him a brief kiss before pulling away to continue looking at the photos. 

When they had made a full circuit of the room, Draco led Harry back to the section of pictures with the two of them together. He stopped in front of one, and Harry smiled.

“That’s your favorite of us together?” Draco nodded and Harry put his head on the blond’s shoulder; “Mine too.”

In this image Harry was hanging from a rope bridge above a tall canyon; the illusion had been very realistic, and Harry had actually felt a hint of fear, which showed in his eyes. He was face down with his legs bent back and his ankles tied directly to the bridge, while his wrists were pulled behind his back and connected to his ankles, arching his back, with his torso being once more crisscrossed with rope. His cock and balls were bound as well, the rope around his balls connected to the one wrapped around his neck like a collar. There was a length of rope tied beneath his chin, the two separate ends were tied atop the bridge of his nose and then crossed behind his head and beneath his ears before crossing back up to create a mask around his eyes. Several strands of rope created a gag that was used to pull his head back so he was looking upwards…to where Draco was bound.

The ropes binding Draco seemed to be anchored to the sky itself; he was tilted downwards, as if he was flying towards Harry. Draco’s legs were slightly spread with rope wrapping around his ankles and up his legs to his waist. From there more rope was crossed around his torso, but his cock and balls were not bound as Harry’s were. Draco’s arms were pulled behind his back and bound wrist-to-elbow, and he had a similar mask on his face, although without the gag. All-in-all, even though both were bound Draco still came out looking less submissive-the smirk on his face helped with that, providing contrast to the spark of uncertainty in Harry’s eyes. Although all of the photos were moving photos, in most of them the lovers were still, however in this photo they actually moved; they looked at each other for moments on end before turning their heads in unison to look at the camera, giving anyone who viewed the picture the feeling that they had interrupted something intimate.

“Want to bring our favorites up to the bedroom?” Draco suggested, “We can leave the rest down here for now, and just ward the room against anyone but us entering.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, pulling out of Draco’s arms but keeping hold of his hand, “I’ll get Kreacher to move them tomorrow.” He led the way out of the room, pausing so Draco could ward the doors. “Give me a massage and then I’ll return the favor?”

“Like I don’t know that trick,” Draco scoffed, squeezing Harry’s hand to let him know he was kidding, “I’ll give you a massage and then you’ll fall asleep and I won’t get mine.”

“Well, I didn’t say I’d return the favor tonight,” Harry grinned, “I can always do it in the morning.”

“Prat,” Draco said as they climbed the stairs, “I’ll make you a deal; you’ll get your massage tonight, but if you fall asleep without giving me one in return then you have to give me one of the IOU coupons.”

“That’s really not fair,” Harry pouted, “I knew that coupon book was a sneaky Slytherin trick.” He let go of Draco’s hand when they reached the bedroom and began tossing his clothes on the floor. “I have a better idea; why don’t we take a bath together and use some of your potions?”

“Hmm, that could work,” Draco agreed, heading into the bathroom; before he reached the door, Harry grabbed his arm to stop him. Draco tilted his head curiously and Harry leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck as he pressed their lips together; Draco was quick to respond, tangling one hand in Harry’s dark locks and wrapping the other around his waist to pull him closer as their tongues battled fiercely for dominance. A soft growl from Draco and Harry moaned, ceding the battle as he relaxed in his lover’s arms.

After several minutes Harry pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to Draco’s cheek before whispering; “Thank you; not just for today, but for all the gifts so far. No one has ever done something like this for me and…just thank you, Dray.”

“Stop with all the Hufflepuff nonsense and just tell me you love me,” Draco commanded, briefly tightening his hold on Harry’s waist.

“Prat,” Harry laughed, pushing Draco away, “Of course I love you. Now go start the bath.”

“Idiot Gryffindor,” Draco snarked back, heading for the bathroom once more; he paused in the doorway and called over his shoulder; “And, of course, you know I love you too Harry.”

_…a Shibari photo shoot._

[ ](http://www.sherv.net/)

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

“Are you still sore, Luv?” Harry looked up from his breakfast to smile at Draco and shake his head.

“No,” he replied, “The bath soothed away the sore muscles. I have to say though, we’ll have to work up to being able to do that level of Shibari on our own.”

“Definitely,” Draco agreed, “Potions can only do so much, and it’s not healthy to take them too often.” He stood up as he finished eating; “Mother owled this morning; since we missed the New Year’s party she is requesting-meaning insisting-we visit today. And no; you cannot use one of your coupons for this unless you wish to have Mother angry with you.” Harry frowned; an angry Narcissa was not a good thing, and he really didn’t want to lose her support of their relationship.

“Fine,” he sighed, setting aside his own plate, “You know I don’t mind visiting your mother; it’s your father and the way he keeps trying to “improve” me. You know last time we were there he tried to slip me a potion that would turn me into a girl! He said you needed someone who could give you an heir, and if you insisted on being with me then I should at least have the decency to provide you with offspring.” He and Draco were in the living room now, and they sat down on the couch together, with Harry leaning against Draco’s side.

“I promise he won’t try that again,” Draco assured him, “I told Mother about it, and she had a few words with Father; if he doesn’t want to sleep in the greenhouse he’ll behave.”

“The greenhouse?” Harry questioned, “Is that a metaphor for something?”

“No,” Draco replied, “Last time he angered Mother, Father was made to sleep in the greenhouse for a week. There are some rather…unusual plants in there, and he would do anything to avoid sleeping in there again; I overheard a conversation between my parents where Father said one of the plants attempted to…well, let’s just say there is a perverted plant in the greenhouse somewhere.”

“Oh,” Harry tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn’t hold back his laughter at the thought of a plant trying to feel up Lucius Malfoy.

“Yes, yes; it’s all very amusing,” Draco huffed, but Harry caught the slight twitch of his lips that meant the blond was holding back a laugh…or at least a smile. “Now, when you’ve gotten a hold of yourself we should leave; Mother will be expecting us directly after breakfast. If you behave yourself and try not to fight with Father then I’ll give you your present when we get home.”

“You can’t withhold my present,” Harry protested, “That’s not in the spirit of…well, it’s just not fair. Besides; he always starts it. And you’re one to talk! You fight with Ron all the time!”

“I’m just asking you to try and avoid fighting with him,” Draco said, “If he starts it…well, just don’t take it too far. I would confiscate your wand as you did mine when we went to the Weasel’s, but Father wouldn’t hesitate to pounce, and I really do prefer you as a man.”

“Good to know,” Harry replied, “Alright; I guess I’m ready to go.”

 

_Later that night…_

“I swear I’m never going to the Manor again!” Harry fumed as he stepped out of the fireplace with Draco right behind him, “The nerve of him!”

“Calm down, Harry,” Draco said, reaching out to embrace him; Harry shook the hand away, glaring at the blond.

“Calm down? Calm down?!” he cried, pacing the sitting room, “Would you be calm if he had done that to you? No! You would have hexed his balls off…and you should have let me do it! I thought you promised he wouldn’t try turning me into a girl again?”

“I promised he wouldn’t use a potion on you,” Draco corrected with a grimace, “I never said he wouldn’t try other methods, although I really didn’t expect him to try anything so soon. I’m sorry Harry.”

“You should be,” Harry scowled, “It’s all your fault; you told me to take a walk with him so you could talk to Narcissa about some top secret whatever.”

“Well, the walk would have been fine if Longbottom hadn’t sold that plant to Father,” Draco countered, “Really, what was that boy thinking?”

“He was scared of your father,” Harry replied, “I understand that part completely. I want to know what he was thinking developing a plant like that in the first place!”

“Well, from what I understand Longbottom has been trying to create a plant whose seeds or fruit will allow wizards to carry children,” Draco explained, “A worthy ambition, but he really should have gotten rid of the plant when he realized it would…violate someone and turn them into the opposite sex. At least we won’t have to worry about any more of them at the Manor; I’m just glad Mother didn’t cause a scene about the greenhouse being destroyed.”

“Since it’s gone I hope she makes Lucius sleep at the bottom of the pool…without a breathing charm!” Harry scowled, finally calming down enough to stop pacing the room; when Harry stopped moving Draco immediately walked over to him and took his boyfriend in his arms.

“I really am sorry,” he whispered, and Harry sighed, resting his forehead on Draco’s chest.

“It’s not really your fault,” Harry said, “but I refuse to be alone with your father again until he takes an unbreakable vow not to harm me, poison me, or turn me into a girl.”

“I agree with you,” Draco assured him, “Let’s go up to bed and I’ll give you your present.” Harry nodded and let his boyfriend lead him upstairs. Once they were dressed for bed, Draco handed him his gift for the day. Inside the small square box was a black sphere with a multi-colored swirl in the center of it.

“What is it?” he asked, picking it up reverently; he wanted to make a divination joke, but he could feel the power rolling off the sphere in waves.

“It’s a new item created by the Unspeakables,” Draco replied, “This is the first one available for sale, and another one won’t be available for two years, as they take that long to make.” He cupped his hands under Harry’s before continuing; “This, Harry, is a Hades Sphere.”

“Hades?” Harry questioned, “As in the God of the Underworld from Greek Mythology?”

“Exactly,” Draco confirmed, “This sphere will allow you to talk to anyone who has passed away; it opens up an in-between dimension and grants you twenty-four hours to converse with anyone you choose. The sphere can be used four times a year if you only speak to one person at a time, or twice a year if you speak to two people at once; it takes three to six months to re-charge.”

“I can use this to talk to my parents,” Harry whispered in awe, “Or Sirius…or I could let Teddy talk to his parents when he gets older…”

“You can use it for whatever you like,” Draco promised, “Only, unfortunately, it can’t be used for another three months because I had to test it when I bought it.”

“That’s okay,” Harry assured the blond, gently setting the sphere back in its box, “I can wait.” He set the box on the nightstand and laid back on the bed, a small smile on his face as he extended his hand to Draco; “Now, how can I thank you for such an amazing gift?”

“Oh, I’m sure I can come up with something,” Draco replied, grinning wickedly as he leaned forward to capture Harry’s lips in a passionate kiss.

_…something amazing._

[ ](http://www.sherv.net/)

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

“Harry love, wake up,” Draco’s voice penetrated Harry’s sleep-fogged brain; the brunet mumbled incoherently and buried his head under the pillow. “Come on now,” Draco’s voice was coaxing, “I have your next present, but you need to get up.” Harry groaned, but allowed Draco to pull the pillow away and help him sit up.

“Time is it?” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Early,” Draco replied, “but you can sleep some more after you open your present, if you want. Here.” Draco pressed a small package into his hands, and Harry slowly took the paper off to reveal…

“A snow globe?” he asked, “I mean, it’s really amazing, but…you woke me up for a snow globe?” The snow globe held a winter wonderland, with a small cabin and a frozen lake in the middle of a snow-covered field.

“It’s not just a snow globe,” Draco tsked; he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and added, “Say ‘Winter Wonderland’.”

“Winter Wonderland,” Harry repeated, and then he gasped when he was surrounded by darkness and hit with a cold wind that took his breath away. The uncomfortable feeling lasted for only a moment, and then the darkness lifted and Harry saw that he and Draco were in a bedroom, but not the one they shared at Grimmauld Place.

“Where are we?” Harry asked, looking around him in interest.

“We’re inside the snow globe,” Draco replied, “It’s a variation on a Portkey; you create a snow globe with any landscape you want, and then you stock it with food and other necessary items and you can go on a vacation without ever leaving your house. If you look inside the snow globe now you’ll see an image of Grimmauld Place. This, love, is our very own winter wonderland. Look out the window.” 

Harry got out of the bed and walked over to the window, Draco following close behind; Harry drew back the curtain and gasped when he saw the snow-covered fields and frozen lake that he had viewed in the snow globe.

“This is amazing,” Harry said, leaning back as Draco wrapped his arms around his waist, “There’s no one else here?”

“No,” Draco confirmed, “We are actually inside the snow globe, so we are the only ones here.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Harry’s neck and then stepped back, “Want to get breakfast? Or do you want to go back to bed?”

“Breakfast,” Harry replied, “Then outside?” Draco hummed and agreement and led Harry down the hall to the kitchen where they settled in for a leisurely breakfast which had been prepared by house elves and then placed under a stasis charm.

After breakfast Harry and Draco spent the day outside; they flew their new brooms, went ice skating and even had a picnic in the snow. When the sky began to darken, the lovers went inside and, after eating supper, lounged in front of the fire in the living room with a bottle of wine.

“How long are we staying here?” Harry asked, setting his wine glass down and leaning back against Draco, who was leaning against the coffee table.

“Two more days,” Draco replied, wrapping one arm around Harry’s waist and leaning forward to rest his chin on the brunets shoulder, “We’ll stay until the Twelve Days are over, and then it’s back to the real world.”

“I guess that means I won’t have a reason to keep you around anymore,” Harry teased, “I mean, what are you good for once the presents are done?”

“What am I good for?” Draco growled playfully, nipping at Harry’s neck and making him gasp, “I’ll show you what I’m good for.” He set his wine glass down and tangled his fingers in Harry’s dark locks, tugging the other boys head back so that he could capture the brunet’s smiling lips in a bruising kiss. He nipped at Harry’s bottom lip, his tongue invading the moist cavern that readily granted him entrance. Harry moaned into the kiss, half-twisting so that the angle wasn’t quite as awkward and wrapping an arm behind Draco’s neck as the blond deepened the kiss.

After a few moments Draco pulled away to look at his lover and smirked when he saw Harry’s brilliant green eyes had gone dark and his cheeks were flushed with desire.

“If that isn’t enough reason to keep me around,” Draco began, pausing to kiss the corner of Harry’s mouth, “then just remember that Valentine’s Day is around the corner.” 

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Harry replied once he had gotten his breath back; he tried to frown but his lips kept curving up in a smile, “Valentine’s Day is still over a month away…I think I might need another example of what you’re good for.”

“So demanding,” Draco huffed, tugging on the dark locks his fingers were still buried in, “Come here.” Draco maneuvered them so that he was sitting on top of Harry, who was lying on the floor with a surprised look on his face, as he was suddenly completely naked and he hadn’t seen Draco draw his wand or heard him cast a spell. “A useful little spell I learned just for you,” Draco murmured, answering Harry’s unasked question, “Now, I’m going to show you just what I’m good for.” Draco leaned forward to initiate another kiss, carding the fingers of his right hand through Harry’s thick locks while his other hand teasingly stroked up and down Harry’s chest a few times, making the brunet squirm. Harry’s arms quickly found their way around Draco’s neck, and he gently scratched, encouraging the blond to continue with his ministrations.

Once Harry was panting beneath him, Draco pinched one of his lover’s nipples between thumb and forefinger, slowly applying pressure until Harry gasped and turned his head away, breaking the kiss. Draco didn’t hesitate to begin trailing kisses down the brunet’s throat, alternating tiny, biting kisses with soothing laps of his tongue. He continued the trail of kisses down Harry’s chest, pausing to pay attention to the small brown nubs that hardened with a few laps of his tongue. Draco bit down gently on one nipple, and Harry responded by digging his nails into the back of the blond’s neck as his back arched. Draco smirked as he abandoned the nipple to continue his trail south, until he was once more distracted, this time by Harry’s navel. The brunet writhed and cried out as Draco’s tongue drove him mad, and he squirmed as Draco drew closer to his erection, which was almost unbearably hard and begging to be touched, only to let out a frustrated groan when his lover instead decided to press biting kisses to his inner thighs.

“Please, Dray,” he clenched his hands in blond hair, trying to urge Draco to go where he wanted him most, “I need-Oh!” Harry gasped when Draco ignored his urging and pushed his legs apart, a whispered spell causing him to shiver instants before a warm tongue began lapping at his hole. Draco laved his most intimate area, holding Harry’s legs up and apart, and then began pushing his tongue inside. Harry cried out as that talented tongue speared him again and again; words failed him at that point, and all Harry could do was gasp and whimper as Draco turned him into a being of pure need.

When a slender finger breached his opening, Harry let out a low moan, pushing down onto that finger as his body cried out for more; Draco was more than willing to accommodate him, quickly adding a second finger and scissoring them to loosen Harry’s tight muscles. Draco licked the tip of Harry’s cock, humming as he lapped up the precum before lowering his head to engulf Harry’s entire length; as he swallowed Harry to the root, Draco added a third finger, hitting his lovers prostate with expert precision, and was rewarded when Harry arched his back, crying out and spilling his seed down Draco’s throat.

Before Harry had a chance to get his breath back, Draco quickly slid up his lover’s body and lined himself up, the tip of his cock just barely brushing Harry’s entrance.

“Still plan to get rid of me?” Draco asked his breathless lover, “Or have we found something I’m good for?” Harry didn’t answer right away, as he was struggling to relearn how to breathe; once he had gotten his heart somewhat under control he surprised Draco by flipping them over and straddling the blond, slowly sinking down onto the hard cock that was waiting for him.

“I think I might keep you around,” he replied, bracing his hands on Draco’s chest as he lifted himself up and then let gravity pull him back down, “Seems a shame to get rid of you when I still have so many coupons to redeem.” Draco bent his knees so that he could thrust up as Harry rode his cock, and soon the two had found a rhythm; Harry adjusted his position slightly and gasped as Draco began brushing over his prostate. His cock, which had already begun to recover from his previous orgasm, quickly hardened and he lifted one hand from Draco’s chest in order to stroke himself, only to gasp when Draco grabbed his hand and flipped them over again.

“I don’t think so, Lover,” Draco said, pressing both of Harry’s hands onto the floor above his head, “I’m showing you what I’m good for, remember? That means you don’t get to touch.” He used one hand to hold both wrists in place as he thrust deep inside the brunet, smirking when Harry squeaked at the movement. 

Draco wasted no time setting a steady pace as he pushed deep inside on every thrust; Harry was squirming and panting beneath him, trying valiantly to free his hands so that he could touch himself and find relief.

“Merlin, Harry!” Draco groaned as he took in the flushed face and dark emerald eyes of his breathless lover, “You are so beautiful!” He lowered his head at the same moment that Harry lifted his and they shared a brief, passionate kiss before Draco pulled back and began snapping his hips faster, wanting to bring them both over the edge. “So…beautiful…” he repeated, locking gazes with Harry.

“Dray!” Harry moaned, arching his back as his prostate was brushed over repeatedly, “Please…need to…ah!” Harry came with a cry, spraying his thick ejaculate on Draco’s chest and his own stomach. Draco thrust a couple more times before his hand clenched around Harry’s wrists and he stiffened as he filled Harry with his release. Draco lowered himself on top of Harry, letting go of the brunet’s wrists and propping himself up on his elbows so he could give his boyfriend a soft kiss before rolling to the side and summoning a blanket to cover them both up.

“Yeah; definitely keeping you,” Harry said as he put his head on Draco’s chest, reveling in their closeness.”

“Good,” Draco replied, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and holding him tight, “Because I wasn’t planning to let you go anyway; Malfoy’s always keep what’s theirs, so you’re stuck with me love.” Harry hummed in agreement, and the two lover’s let the soft glow of the fire lull them into a peaceful sleep.

_…a Winter Wonderland._

[ ](http://www.sherv.net/)

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

The next morning Harry woke up before his boyfriend, and decided to thank Draco for the gifts he had received so far. He started by softly kissing Draco’s neck, smiling when the blond made a soft sound and tilted his head, baring more of that smooth skin. Harry resisted the urge to leave a hickey-mostly because he didn’t want Draco to wake up yet-and instead kissed his way down Draco’s chest, moving slowly and pausing whenever his lover stirred. He made his way down Draco’s lithe body, not stopping until he came to his boyfriend’s cock, which was standing erect and begging for attention. Harry licked a stripe up the side before swirling his tongue around the head and then taking just the tip into his mouth. He heard Draco groan above him, and the other boy parted his legs, giving Harry more room. Harry hummed appreciatively, causing Draco to jerk at the teasing vibrations.

“Wha-Harry?” Draco’s voice was breathless, and Harry hummed again, making Draco curse as he arched up and then fisted his hands in Harry’s dark locks. “Mmm, feels so good…”

Harry bobbed his head up and down a few times before taking Draco’s entire length in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Draco groaned loudly again, and Harry knew his boyfriend was close; Draco didn’t have as much self-control this early in the morning. The brunet drew back some, tracing the vein on the underside of Draco’s cock with his tongue before going back down and humming around Draco’s length. With another loud groan Draco spilled himself down his boyfriend’s throat, hands tangled in dark locks to hold Harry still as he rode out his orgasm.

Once Harry had swallowed the last drop, Draco used his grip on Harry’s thick locks to pull his boyfriend up for a kiss. Harry returned the kiss eagerly, the pulled away when he heard an unfamiliar chiming sound.

“What was that?” Harry asked, looking around in confusion.

“The arrival of your next gift,” Draco replied, pulling him back down for another quick kiss, “Thank you for such a lovely wake up call.”

“My pleasure,” Harry smiled, “It seemed the least I could do after everything you have done for me; the past week has been amazing.”

“I’m happy to do it,” Draco assured him, “You don’t talk about it much, but I know you didn’t have a great life growing up and I want to do everything I can to make up for the things your relatives didn’t give you.”

“Thank you,” Harry leaned in for another kiss, only to stop when the chime rang out again.

“I think we’ll have to postpone this,” Draco said with a laugh, “You should open your present.” The two lovers got out of bed and quickly dressed, then Draco led Harry to a small room beside theirs.

In the room there was only a single table with a box on top of it. Harry walked up to the blue-and-silver wrapped box, and untied the bow; the sides of the box fell down to reveal a small nest that appeared to be made out of snow, and in the middle of the nest was a silver egg with a small crack in it. As Harry watched, the crack grew bigger and he realized that whatever was inside was hatching.

“What is it?” He asked in a whisper, leaning back against Draco when the blond wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Just wait,” was the reply.

Luckily, Harry didn’t have to wait long. After only a few moments the top of the shell was broken off, and Harry saw within it a tiny bird. The bird’s feathers were predominantly silver and pale blue, with a few purple streaks; the birds face was silver, while its beak was blue and its eyes, when they opened, were a beautiful amethyst color. Harry reached out a shaking hand and gently petted the bird, then scooped it up and held it in two hands as he looked down at it in awe; the bird seemed to be looking at him with the same curiosity, and Harry was just about to ask what kind of bird it was when the silver beak opened and a string of musical notes sounded.

“A phoenix?” he breathed, unable to look away from the tiny creature in his hands, “He’s…no wait; she-I…somehow I know she’s a girl-she’s beautiful. I never knew phoenixes could look like this.”

“An ice phoenix is very rare,” Draco replied, reaching around Harry to gently stroke the top of the phoenixes head, “I wanted to get you a familiar, and when I found this egg…I just knew I had to bring it home for you. What will you call her?”

“Isabri,” Harry replied without hesitation, “With her colors…Fawkes had a flaming day, will she have something similar?”

“According to my research she will become encased in ice,” Draco told him, “when the ice melts, she will be a baby again. At first it will only happen once a year, but as she grows older she will have a melting day once a month.” He paused and then added, “She is comfortable being held for long periods of time, but we need to make sure we set up a room that will be cold for her as well, and she will eat mostly frozen fruits and berries; she will prefer ice to water. Come on; let’s go ahead and feed her.”

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the day with Isabri, letting a bond develop between the three of them as the baby phoenix learned the feel of their magic. When they went to bed that night, Isabri was on an enchanted perch in their bedroom, and she sang a soft, happy melody as the lover’s drifted off to sleep.

_…a beautiful phoenix._

[ ](http://www.sherv.net/)

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

The next day Harry and Draco spent the hours up until lunch with Isabri, even taking her outside for a while so that she could enjoy the snow. When she began to show signs of being tired Harry put her in her snow nest before joining Draco in the dining room for lunch, and afterwards Draco led Harry back to the bedroom for his final present.

“I’m a little sad,” Harry admitted, as he accepted the small red box from his boyfriend, “I never expected you to do all this for me and, presents aside, the last twelve days have been amazing; I loved being able to spend time with just the two of us.”

“We’ll still be able to do that,” Draco assured him, “This winter home will be here anytime we want to come, and we can always just lock ourselves in Grimmauld Place. We have Isabri now, but even so we should be able to have plenty of time for ourselves; if we need to we can set aside one day a week when we don’t allow anyone to bother us.”

“I think I’d like that,” Harry smiled, looking down at his gift and turning it over in his hands before finally pulling the paper away. Beneath the wrapping paper was a black box with a silver insignia on it consisting of a dragon with a crown on its head, and Harry recognized it as the emblem for Draco’s potions business; Severus Snape had left all of his potions journals to Draco, and the blond had started the business not long before he and Harry began dating.

“My gift is a potion?” Harry asked as he opened the lid; he pulled out a tiny crystal vial and held it up to the light, noticing that the liquid inside was a brilliant green. He looked over at Draco, and was startled to see his boyfriend on one knee and holding out a small, blue velvet box.

“Harry,” Draco began, “I-” he paused and licked his lips, then tried again; “Ever since I first saw you in Madame Malkins I have been fascinated by you and I wanted nothing more than to have your attention focused solely on me. When I realized that you wouldn’t be my friend, I decided to become your enemy. For seven years we fought, and there were many opportunities where one of us could have walked away from our rivalry, but we were always drawn to each other; I was fifteen when I realized I was attracted to you, and I knew that the only thing worse than having you look at me with hate in your eyes would be having you look at me with indifference. When the war was over and you spoke up for me, I realized that I would have a chance at a new beginning with you. This time you accepted my offer of friendship and, as I got to know the real Harry, I began to fall in love; now I can’t imagine my life without you.” Draco opened the box to reveal a platinum band with a snake and a lion engrave onto it; the snake had and emerald eye and the lion had a ruby. “Harry James Potter, will you marry me?”

“I-” Harry was speechless for a moment as he stared at the ring, then he raised his eyes and locked gazes with Draco and knew that there was only one answer he could give; “Yes.” Draco grinned broadly and took Harry’s hand, slipping the ring on his finger before standing up and pulling his boyfriend-his fiancé-in for a passionate kiss. They dimly heard the sound of phoenix song in the distance, and pulled apart when they felt something soft falling on their heads; Harry looked up and laughed when he saw that it was snowing lightly around them.

“Isa must have done this,” Draco smiled, nodding at the baby phoenix who was still singing in her, “I think it’s her way of saying she approves.”

“She might, but your father won’t,” Harry frowned, “Now that we’re engaged he’s going to try even harder to turn me into a girl.”

“No he won’t,” Draco said, “The potion will fix the problem of us having heirs; it’s something Severus had been working on for years, and I just recently got the formula fixed. Harry…that’s a male pregnancy potion.” There was silence in the room for a moment as Harry looked down at the tiny vial in his hands. “I’m not saying you have to take it right away,” Draco was quick to assure him, “Or even that you have to be the one to take it; we can discuss that when we’re ready to have kids, but it would allow us to provide my parents with grandchildren, and Father would no longer have any reason to try and turn you into a girl.”

“I hardly think this will stop him from trying,” Harry said wryly, “I think he enjoys trying to trap me into becoming a girl. As for who takes the potion,” he paused and looked up at his new fiancé, “of course it will be me; you’re bad enough now-I’d hate to see you all hormonal and pregnant.” Draco smiled in relief and gave Harry a quick kiss and said;

“Not to mention you would look very cute pregnant,” he settled one hand over Harry’s flat stomach, “I can just see you now, with our child inside you.”

“Well, I’m not taking the potion until after the wedding,” Harry told him, “So you’ll just have to keep imagining for now.” He wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck and tugged until he was able to press their foreheads together so that he could look Draco in the eyes. “There was a time when I thought I’d never have anyone who would love me for myself, and now I have you; I love you Draco.” He kissed Draco softly and added; “Thank you, for giving me everything I’ve always wanted.”

“It was my pleasure,” Draco replied, returning the kiss, “and I love you too.” They shared another sweet kiss, then Draco pulled away with a smirk, “Now, what do you say we make good use of our last few hours alone before we return to the real world? Once we announce our engagement we won’t have a moment peace for at least a month.” Harry readily agreed and allowed his fiancé to take him to bed, where he showed just how much he appreciated the man in his arms. 

_…everything I’ve always wanted._

**Author's Note:**

> * My ideas for the Shibari poses came from two websites; one is Garth Nix, while the other is Hikari Kesho.  
> ** I used the site reidsitaly for information on Italy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are very welcome here or at [Livejournal](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/90911.html).


End file.
